Todo Cambia
by Lalit
Summary: EL 4to. CAP! Han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron.... Ella salio de su vida sin previo aviso ahora todo parece cambiar.... Baa! Mal Sumary es un RH.. La historia es mejor.. please leanla y dejen sus reviews
1. ¿Que voy a hacer con mi amor?

**Hola de nuenvo .. bueno aqui esta mi nueva historia espero que les guste... **

**saludos a todos.. y dejen rewies **

**Nota: todos los personajes son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling **

* * *

CAPITULO 1: "QUE VOY A HACER CON MI AMOR" 

Se encontraba como siempre en su oficina, tomando café muy cargado para despertarse por completo, pasaba una mano por su roja cabellera mientras revoloteaba los papeles de su mesa de trabajo, dejó salir un bufido desalentador, las cosas no iban bien, no podía concentrarse, tuvo una mala noche. Se recargó en su silla, cerro los ojos y recordó instantáneamente el por que de su mal humor….

"Otra vez ese maldito sueño! Por que no acabas de salir de mi mente, si tan solo pudiera volver a verte, saber donde y como estas?.."

_Le bajé las estrellas de un solo golpe_

_Tal vez ese fue mi error_

_Ofrecí cada día y cada noche el alma y el corazón_

_Pero no le bastó no fue suficiente no quizó quererme_

_Como la quise yo._

Pero una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese instante en que recordaba unos ojos color miel y un cabello castaño, que lo hacían sentirse triste.

-Hola mi amor, como amaneciste? Preguntó una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y cara tierna, mientras se aproximaba coquetamente a saludarlo…

R- Mal, no se nota? Contestó en pelirrojo de mala gana, odiaba tener que regresar a su así de tan repente.

-Lo siento Ron, no pensé que te molestara tanto mi visita, me voy,- contesto la rubia entrecortadamente y muy resentida, se dio la media vuelta esperando a que le pidiera disculpas... pero parecía inútil, ya se estaba cansando de la indiferencia que a veces solía recibir de su novio

_Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor_

_Que no cabe en mi pecho_

_Que me cala los huesos_

_Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

R- Espera Daniella,- la había alcanzado justo antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta, no sin antes permitirse pensar un poco más en aquellos ojos- Perdóname, soy un estupido, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza."Sobre todo una que siempre me sigue"

D- No te preocupes, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, respondía con una voz un poco rasposa, empezaba a tener ganas de llorar.

R- Sabes que soy un bruto cariño, discúlpame, no fue mí intención ser grosero, por favor siéntate.. dime a que has venido.

La chica aunque renuente acepto a lo que le pedia su novio, nuca podia resistirse a lo que el queria, lo amaba tanto, que no le importaban sus desplantes, ella sabia la razon, hubo otra chica que lo había marcado según le había contado la hermana de Ron y su amiga de trabajo… y sin embargo luchaba cada día por ganarse el amor de ese ojiazul que le robaba el aliento.

D-Pues además de alegrarte el día; cosa que no he logrado por supuesto; vine a invitarte a a cenar en mi casa ya sabes con mis papas.. .. que dices?

R- Ya olvida el incidente quieres?-Aun estaba muy apenado con la chica- Me haces sentir con un escarabajo aplastado-

D- Pues mira que tienes un leve parecido respondió un tanto divertida- que dices de la invitación aceptas?

-Sabes que ese tipo de cosas me cohíben, además tengo muchas cosas pendientes…. Vio como su novia tomaba a mal sus excusas y accedió,- Pero por ti haré esta excepción- "Te lo debo", y se acercó a ella, trataba de limar perezas, la besó en la mejilla, después en la comisura de los labios, ella respondió inmediatamente, lo besó apasionadamente…. Pero después de unos segundos se separaron, no era ni el lugar ni el momento y los dos lo sabían.

_Que me quema la carne_

_Que me hierve la sangre_

_Que me está partiendo en dos la razón_

_Qué voy a hacer sin su amor_

_Qué voy a hacer con mi amor_

-Bueno me voy mi amor, te dejo con tu trabajo, te espero puntual a las 8 de la noche en mi casa te parece?

-No, no me parece-contesto secamente.

-A que te refieres? Lo prometiste!- sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse de coraje.

-Me refiero que no estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas tan rápido, quédate un poco más conmigo; el trabajo puede esperar.

En verdad deseas eso?- la propuesta era un tanto rara pero accedió encantada, comenzó a platicarle sobre su trabajo- Era Medimaga al igual que su hermana, Ginny; gracias a ella se habían conocido, el la veía fijamente, sin embargo no atendía a su platica, no entendía que era lo que le faltaba para enamorarse de la chica que tenia enfrente, era guapa, inteligente, cariñosa, lo amaba, en fin tenia "todo lo que un hombre necesita", según palabras textuales de Harry-su mejor amigo-, clavó sus ojos en la mirada de su novia, unos ojos verdes penetrantes le devolvían la mirada, sin embargo el daría todo por ver frente a le unos ojos color miel, volvía a recordarlos, en su sueño siempre la veía, podía oler s aroma, sentir su presencia…… Que no daría por tener tu mirada

-Que dijiste?

-Yo nada,- Lo habia pensado en voz alta se ruborizo "Que tonto he sido" Otra vez caia a su realidad …

-Si, claro que si dijiste algo .. Sobre mirada, o miranda?

-Esto; yo, bueno solo pensaba que tu mirada es hermosa….

-Estas seguro?- Pregunto no muy convencida

Claro que estoy seguro, eres una mujer hermosa Dany, y yo estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado.. Te quiero

-Yo también te amo Ron, lo beso, pero ahora me voy tengo pacientes que atender... recuerda a las 8 en punto amor.. decía mientras salía casi corriendo de la oficina donde había dejado a un pelirrojo un tanto abrumado pro sus recuerdos y por su trabajo… aun recordaba el último día que la vio, habían estado más unidos que nunca, ella le demostró que lo amaba, y el le pidió que se casaran, aun eran unos chicos sin terminar sus estudios peor eso era lo menos importante, lo que importaba era su amor, sin embargo al otro día no la encontró en la tienda de las chicas, nadie la había visto desde la noche anterior, la busco en su casa, y nada dio resultado, ella solo había desaparecido…. Tal vez el lo provocó todo, tal vez la asustó con su proposición , tal vez nunca lo amó como el a ella…

_Se alejó de mi vida de un solo golpe_

_Se fue sin decirme adios_

_Me rompió la sonrisa las ilusiones el alma y el corazón_

_Le dí todo mi amor y no fue suficiente no quizo quererme_

_Como la quise yo._

-Si claro, hay estaré- contestó después de un rato, sin darle mucha importancia, ya se encontraba a solas, hacia casi media hora que la chica rubia se habia retirado…

-Con quien hablas, amigo? Veo que ya te esta afectando tanto trabajo!- Dijo la segunda persona que lograba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento era Harry Potter, su amigo de toda la vida.

-Pues lo anormal sería no quedar loco… Tengo que hacer el reporte de lso prisioneros mas peligrosos que residen en Azcaban.. Con todo su expediente criminal.. y para colmo tengo una reunión con la familia de Daniella.. y además esta el que no pude dormir bien, que sigo sin poder tener un buen desayuno antes de entrar a la oficina….

_Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor_

_Que no cabe en mi pecho_

_Que me cala los huesos_

_Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

-Quien dijo que la vida de Auror es fácil- interrumpió su amigo, no le agradaba que Ron se quejara tanto y de todo; Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar con los reportes, hoy no tengo muchos pendientes, solo fui a hacer uan visita de… pero se habia dado cuenta que el pelirrojo no hacia caso alguno a su relato..

_Que me quema la carne_

_Que me hierve la sangre_

_Que me está partiendo en dos la razón_

_Que no cabe en mi pecho_

_Que me cala los huesos_

_Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

-Que tienes? Estas en otro mundo verdad? Dime Ron cuando vas a intentar vivir en este mundo, este que es el real, no en tus sueños…

-Callate, no te burles, no ayudas sabes?

-Es que aun no te entiendo, tienes a Dany por que no la olvidas, como ella nso olvido a todos nosotros- dijo con tono resentido

-No te das cuenta que lo intento, pero no puedo Harry.. es mas fuerte que yo, no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento, es tan desesperante vivir solo para volver a verla… y saber que es imposible… en verdad.. tu nunca entenderías..

-No … creo que tienes razón nunca entendería – dijo ahora en tono comprensivo- si Ginny me dejara me volvería loco ..

- Asi me encuentro yo , en la locura, pensando siempre en ella, preguntandome que fue lo que paso… en que falle!

_Que me quema la carne_

_Que me hierve la sangre_

_Que me está partiendo en dos la razón_

_Qué voy a hacer sin su amor_

_Qué voy a hacer con mi amor, con mi amor_


	2. ¿Cómo sería?

**No es necesario decir que todos los personajes son de la grandiosa Rowling... pero por si las moscas se los recuerdo jaja...**

**Ah! y tambien les recuedo k ya que se han tomado la molestia de leer... hasta abajo pueden pinchar en _GO_ y dejar un review y decirme si les a gustado please.. bueno ahora sip los dejo leyendo y sin molestarlos

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2 .- COMO SERÍA?**

Se despertó con un sobre salto. "Un mal sueño seguramente" pensó, trató de tranquilizarse; sabia por que estaba nerviosa, pronto comenzaría de nuevo, era una sensación emocionante, pero a la vez sentía temor."Regresar a donde todo comenzó". Se levantó y acomodó su castaño cabello en una coleta, mientras alistaba su baño para relajarse, lo necesitaba, llevaba una vida muy acelerada , llena de trabajo, siempre metida en sus libros, siempre en su despacho luchando por ser la mejor, pero no se quejaba, al menos ya no, se había resignado, para ella había sido un logro haber alcanzado uno de sus mayores sueños, ahora era parte del Ministerio de Magia , se encargaba del Manejo, Control y DEFENSA de Criaturas Mágicas, gracias a ella se habían evitado muchas injusticias que en aquel país se cometía con los elfos, los duendes y otras criaturas mágicas.

_quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento_

_no tiene lógica el argumento_

_a veces la vida es así_

_tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma_

_aún no pudimos concebir_

Se metió a la bañera pensando en todos sus logros, sin embargo se notaba un deje de insatisfacción en su rostro, el precio que pagó fue muy caro, tuvo que salir de su país, dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a él, lo recodaba tal como era en los tiempos que estudiaban juntos, siempre con bromas y chistes que la hacían reír, con comentarios que la enojaban, siempre peleando por tonterías, pero en fin era EL, el amor de su vida… Si tal vez no hubiera decidido terminar sus estudios en el extranjero, si hubiera decidido luchar por su amor su vida sería distinta

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre_

_cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

Sabia mucho de el, se había convertido en Auror, igual que Harry, además su amigo se había casado recientemente con Ginny, los Gemelos seguían con su tienda de bromas, ahora con mas sucursales abiertas, todo lo sabia de muy buena fuente, la única persona que todos estos años sabia donde estaba, Ginny quien siempre fue su amiga, y la veía casi como a una hermana, aunque le había hecho prometer que no diría a nadie que se comunicaban continuamente, por ella sabia que Ron tenia novia desde hacia casi 2 años y aunque eso la lastimaba, sabia que era lo mejor, que el tuviera su vida, que al menos el fuera feliz…

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_cómo sería_

_por culpa del miedo o del abandono_

_sinceramente no sabía como_

_apostar un beso contra la eternidad_

Aun con eso pensamientos, no lograba tranquilizarse, el pensar cual sería la reacción de todos, sobre todo se preguntaba si Ron la odiaba por haberlo dejado, o tal vez ahora le seria tan indiferente como cualquier persona… eso no podía ser.. No cuando habían vivido tantas cosas.

_**Flash Back**_

Se encontraba en el último curso de Howgarts, la derrota de Voldemort ocurrida hacia un mes, la habían conseguido el Trío de Oro, claro también habían participado los de la Orden, y también el Ministerio aunque no muy satisfactoriamente, pero después de la última pelea de Harry todo era felicidad, el había regresado con Ginny y por fin… después de mucho tiempo Ron le había pedido que fuera su novia, le faltaba solo un mes para terminar su ultimo curso y la Profesora McGonagall.-actual directora- la había mandado llamar.

-Srita Granger, la made llamar, ya que tengo una propuesta muy interesante para usted, y quisiera saber su opinión,

-Dígame de que se trata profesora-contestó un poco nerviosa.

-Ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, los colegios de diferentes partes del mundo hemos llegado al acuerdo de hacer intercambios de alumnos, así como también becar a los alumnos de mayor rendimiento académico, para que sigan sus estudios en el extranjero, y como no es un secreto que es usted la mejor alumna de su generación, se le ha otorgado la primicia de saberlo, si no aceptará nuestro apoyo, tendría que buscar a otro candidato.

-Profesora, antes que nada le agradezco que me haya tomado en cuenta, pero usted sabe que es una decisión muy importante, es decir, me encantaría estudiar en el extranjero, sería una experiencia grandiosa, pero por otra parte, no se… esta Ron y por supuesto Harry, mi familia -Sintió como se sonrojaba ante esta declaración….

-Se a lo que se refiere, pero lamentablemente solo se puede becar a una persona, y aunque no fuera así, usted sabes que ni Weasley ni Potter merecerían esta oportunidad, no tienen el alto rendimiento académico que solicitamos; ya me imaginaba su decisión pero píenselo de todas formas, tome esta información-dijo extendiéndole diferentes papeles- le doy una semana para que recapacite, si es que no ha tomado una decisión ya, la espero entonces el próximo Lunes aquí.

Se levanto, tomo los papeles y se dirigía a la salida; sin embargo se lo pensó un momento y giro….

-Profesora, sea cual sea mi decisión, me gustaría que nadie supiera que me dio esta oportunidad

-Cuente con eso Granger, es un trato, y por favor píenselo, la espero dentro de una semana.

_**Fin del F.B.**_

_quizás soy la culpable de este destino_

_y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo_

_no te dejaría escapar_

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fué el error que viviré para siempre_

Así es como ella había venido a parar a los EEUU, su plan escolar, el gran reto profesional que representaba, todo la había atraído, sin decir que se encontraba muy, muy lejos de su país, también por eso escogió ese país y ahí estaba 7 años después siendo toda una Abogada, conocedora de las leyes del mundo mágico y siendo una bruja triunfadora en su carrera, pero tan solitaria y melancólica, que solo dejaba alimentar su alma con el más feliz recuerdo que tenia de el, y aún así también era el más doloroso.

_**F.Back**_

Se encontraba en la playa con todos sus compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor, la graduación había sido un día antes y ahora disfrutaban de un viaje de despedida, Ginny los había acompañado, estaban a la luz de la luna con una fogata todos compartiendo experiencias y recuerdos, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, nostálgica, viendo a todos y cada uno quería grabar las caras de sus compañeros para siempre en su mente –Bueno tal vez la de Lavander no . Ron la observaba, pensaba que ya estaba aburrida del festejo.

-Quieres dar un paseo? Ya te estas durmiendo

- ¬¬ No me estoy durmiendo..

-Solo hay que verte la cara para saber que estas aburrida..

- No estoy aburrida…

-O ya veo, así es como demuestras que estas contentísima!

- U.U

-Bueno volviendo a lo del paseo que dices?

-Esta bien vamos, respondió un poco nerviosa, y contrariada, no podía ser que una sola conversación estuvieran en paz, no siempre peleando… que clase de amor se tenían?

Se alejaban poco a poco de sus compañeros tomados de las manos, en silencio, eran sus últimos momentos juntos, como bien sabia ella, pero el no estaba enterado, tal vez si el supiera no gastaría el tiempo en peleas tontas, o tal vez se hubiera enojado tanto con ella que ya no sería ni amigos… Se sentaron al a orilla del mar y solo entonces habló Ron- Es hermoso no? Dijo mientras observaba la inmensidad del mar

-Si.. como un pedazo de cielo, respondió ella aunque no vea el mar sino los ojos del chico, esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Cielo? Cielo es cualquier lugar donde estés tu…. Te Amo. Trataba de conciliarse, a él no le importaba pelear con ella era como un juego para el pero sabia que a la castaña eso no le hacia ninguna gracias siempre pensaba que era un inmaduro

-Y yo a ti, dijo sin poder contener una lágrima salía de sus tiernos ojos,

-Que te pasa? Últimamente estas muy rara, mas callada que nunca, muy pensativa, como si estuvieras triste,

- Es que lo estoy, es difícil dejar todo lo que he tenido hasta ahora, su novio sabia a que se refería, salir de la escuela que durante 7 años fue su hogar, el había estado melancólico también, pero en la chica se veía una tristeza más fuerte y eso lo asustaba,

-Aunque todo cambie, tu y yo siempre seremos los mismos, dijo tratando de animarla, quería que supiera que el siempre estaría con ella pasara lo que pasará el lo sabia, siempre la amaría..

-Es una promesa…. Contesto ella y lo besó, como nunca, con desesperación, con todo el amor que tenía, no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba estando lejos de sus brazos, las caricias subían de tono, solo quería amarlo, y que el la amara, lo demás no importaba solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, pero el quedo tan sorprendido que de repente se separó de ella…

-Hermione estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo, es decir, de lo que estamos a punto de hacer, estaba muy rojo, demostraba su nerviosismo, si es que… bueno yo no quiero apresurar las cosas..

-Te amo Ron y si estoy segura de esto, te necesito, lo abrazó, lo besó.

Esa noche se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su único amor, para después dejarlo, después regresaría a su hogar con su familia, para despedirse, se iba por tiempo indefinido, había pedido a sus padres no decir anda se su paradero si la buscaba, al fin el día en que partiría el llegó con la cara más triste que ella recordaba de el, no quiso salir a despedirse de el, solo escuchaba lo que su madre le decía, después se cerró la puerta tras ella, todo había terminado, ella no quiso escuchar lo que su madre decía acerca de ir tras el, o se arrepentiría, hizo amago de todo su valor, le pidió que la dejara se marcharse, pues ya era tarde y pronto saldría su avión prometiendo que después hablaría con su ex novio y le diría que era lo que pasaba, aun que lo tenía muy claro,

_**Fin F.B.**_

Y así fue como ella había terminado con Ron, para después marcharse, y dejarlo, sabiendo que toda su vida cambiaría, lo que no sabía es que con su partida no era solo su vida la que cambio….

_cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_cómo seria_

_soñar sin sentir dudas_

_cómo sería_

_respirar sin desesperación_

_cómo sería_

_jamás preguntar quizás_

_cómo sería..._

_**Les ha gustado? esto explica un pokito el por k se marcho hermione..pero lo mejor viene en los siguientes capitulos asi es k animense a dejar tu opinion ... Besos a todos **_


	3. En el parque

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

_HACIA TIEMPO K NO ACTUALIZABA.. ESPERO K LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTA UN POCO CORTO Y MUY RÁPIDO JEJE, PERO CREO K ES IMPORTANTE PARA LA EVOLUCION DE LA HISTORIA.. Y YA SABEN SI LES HA GUSTADO PUES ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS..._

_AH.. Y POR CIERTO PERDONEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA ... EN SERIO K HAGO LO K PUEDO POR CORREGIRLOS PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO.. ESO DE RENTAR COMPUTADORAS ES UNA PESADILLA! (YA NECESITO URGENTEMENTE DE VUELTA EL INTERNET EN MI CASA) _

_CLARO! SE ME OLVIDABA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!...(DONDE TENGO LA CABEZA?) LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN 100 A LA GRANDIOSA Y FABULOSA ROWLING!...pero las ideas son mias muajajaja no me podia kedar sin decirlo..._

AHORA SI ESPERO K LES GUSTE

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.- EN EL PARQUE**

No sabia como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, apenes le dio tiempo de despedirse de sus amistades más íntimas, había decidido viajar estilo muggle, por avión por supuesto, en su viaje haría escala en Paris donde tenía una cita, había llegado a su hotel, después de descansar un poco se alistó, estaba tan emocionada por verlo, no podía creerlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaban, tenían tanto que decirse, el había prometido darle una sorpresa, por lo que su emoción iba en aumento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque central de aquella ciudad, con aspecto ceñudo, estaba molesto, aun no entendía como había accedido a las peticiones de la chica, "Y pensar que en la oficina tengo tanto trabajo!" aunque no solo por eso estaba de tan mal humor era todo, el viaje, la espera, ese lugar lleno de muggles, pero más que eso lo que se aproximaba, ya no tenia escapatoria…. pero era el día de su cumpleaños y por nada del mundo quería echarlo a perder, ella nunca se lo perdonaría, así es que siguió hay sentado con un pequeño obsequio en sus manos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sabía que iba retrasada, así es que pasó rápido, sin detenerse a observar lo bello que era el parque, no pensaba que fuera tan inmenso, había tantas flores, tantos niños correteando, tantas parejas abrazadas, como se le había ocurrido citarlo ahí; se tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, y el se molestaría por el retardo; siguió avanzando casi rodeaba todo el parque cuando alcanzó a verlo…. ahí estaba su amigo…. Y la saludaba con la mano…. Realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado, se veía tan cambiado!

-Herr.. mio..ne- dijo un muchacho alto, moreno y un tanto mayor con voz grave pero alegre- que bueno es verte de nuevo.

Es lo mismo que yo digo Víctor.. Como has estado?- No pudo seguir como su pregunta por que el chico la había abrazado con tantas fuerzas que casi al asfixiaba, pero a ella no le importaba estaba tan emocionada, lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, aunque apenas podía rodear su espalda, era un chico muy fuerte, claro ella lo sabia, el dedicarse al Quidditch le había hecho un cuerpo muy bien formado a su parecer, se separaron por fin y el le planto un beso tímido a decir verdad en una mejilla, ella se puso de todos lo colores, pero le sonrió, quería saber todo de el se disponía a comenzar su interrogatorio, pero en ese instante sintió que alguien la abrazaba por las piernas, se sorprendió mucho, pero al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta que era un niño, de unos 5 años de edad.

-Esta es la sorpresa ….. Es mi sobrino. El niño le sonreía; al parecer era muy cariñoso con todo mundo ya que no esperó a ser presentado para afianzarse a ella, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estas tan guapo como tu tío- y al decir esto se percató que el aludido se sonrojaba un poco- dime como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Manuel Krum…. Pero tu me puedes llamar Nuel todo mundo lo hace, sabes una cosa.. Ya se volar en mi escoba!- presumió el niño muy emocionado.

-En verdad? No terminaba de sorprenderse de lo rápido que era el niño para desenvolverse, Víctor sonreía placidamente, pensaba que todo estaba saliendo bien, y como no si otra vez la veía… después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

-Ven te enseñarre, y dicho esto salio corriendo, y tras el los dos amigos, siguiéndolo, tenían tantas cosas que hablar…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba aun sentado en aquella banca, luchando contra su mal humor, y jugueteando con la pequeña cajita de regalo, con la mirada perdida en la nada, de repente la caja cayó de sus manos, fue como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió que el corazón se aceleraba, sus manso empezaban a sudar…. Acababa de ver como en sus sueños aquel cabello, era ella? No, no podía ser, no podía verle el rostro, ya que la chica caminaba en dirección contraria, los arbustos se interpusieron, para que el pudiera seguir con la mirada el caminar de aquella peculiar castaña que lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento….. Recorría con ansias el parque en busca de la chica, no podía ser ella, era imposible, y sin embargo su corazón le gritaba lo contrario, estaba seguro que pronto se le saldría del cuerpo, se sentía como un idiota pro no haberla seguido, por no confirmar sus sospechas; pero en ese momento, justo entonces reapareció en su campo de visión esa cabellera encrespada, iba corriendo, alegre seguramente, cada vez era más difícil seguirla con la mirada, al parecer hablaba con alguien "Malditos árboles" de pronto esas personas misteriosas que habían llamado su atención se abrazaron y sintió una ligera punzada en el estomago, peor que tontería ni siquiera los conocía, pero había algo más alguien más un niño…. Quiso seguir averiguando más pero le fue imposible, alguien le había tapado los

ojos con las manos… "Maldición; en mala hora llegas"

-Adivina quien soy!

-No será muy difícil, eres la persona a la que llevo esperando más de media hora….

- O.O Tanto tiempo?... Pero eso no es justo - respondió con tono juguetón... siempre ganas y le quitó las manos de sus ojos, el inmediatamente reaccionó, buscó a la pareja, la buscaba a ella, era inútil tal parecía que se los había tragado al tierra, no podían desaparecer así de fácil, así de rápido solo habían sido 5 segundos! Si Daniella hubiera llegado un minuto después! Que más daba si la había estado esperando- sintió un abrazo y un beso en sus labios, peor no podía reaccionar, no después de aquella visión.

-Qué pasa amor? Sigues molesto por mi retraso? Discúlpame quieres?

-No, no es eso, es solo que- empezó pensativo- Uhm, nada olvídalo, nos vamos?

-Oh pero por supuesto a donde tu quieras…

Llegaron a un Restaurante un poco lujosos y mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su orden, seguían platicando de cosas triviales, y Ron se quejaba de la tardanza, tenía mucha hambre, como era su costumbre- sin embargo, por un momento sintió que había perdido el estomago, se había dado cuenta que el regalo de su novia se había quedado tirado en aquella banca del parque…. Maldita sea hoy no era su día ya estaba dicho!... Tal vez el hechizo invocador podría ser la solución, si no fuera por el detalle de que se encontraba en una ciudad repleta de muggles y causaría mucha expectación, además ya estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar…

-Pues si como te decía la Tía Miranda me regaló estos artes no te parecen hermosos?- Preguntó ella.

-Si hermosos, hermosos de verdad- dijo sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo hermoso, no sabía como iba a salir de aquel aprieto, había perdido la "sorpresa" tan esperada pro su novia, pero lo que no entendía realmente era por que sentía un cierto alivio… en ese momento un mesero interrumpió sus pensamientos, por fin había llegado la comida!- después resolvería ese problema.. con el estomago lleno solía pensar mejor

A comer pues, después de todo este tiempo de espera!

- si mi amor a comer….

**

* * *

_Que tal? les gusto? ojala asi sea y ya saben k me agrada saberlo asi k no sean malitos y me dejan sus puntos de vista... solo una observación para los chicos k me han dejado sus rewievs_**

ANAKE2004 y BiAnK rAdClIfFe... antes k nada gracias por escribir.. no saben cuanto me agradó. y con respceto a sus sospechas. lamento desilucionarlos pero no... al menos aun nop ;- )

Rosely... en serio puse mucho empeño por no tener tantas faltas de ortografía ... espero k si lo lees.. te des cuenta... y gracias pro tu observación rataré de tener mas cuidado ok?

Bueno BESOS aTODOS! y esperen el proximo cap! estará más emocionante lo prometo

* * *

* * *


	4. Regalo y Sorpresa

**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_DISCULPEN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR… ESTE CAPITULO LO TENIA DESDE HACE COMO UN MES, Y SIN EMBARGO TARDÉ TANTO EN PODER SUBIRLO..PERO BUENO HOY ESTOY MUY CONTENTA! Y HE DECIDIDO POR FIN SUBIRLO.. ES CORTO LO ADMITO Y UN POCO HUECO PERO YA VERAN QUE LOS PROXIMOS SERAN MEJORES LO PROMETO _**

**_AH! Y NO SE ME OLVIDA NI UN MOMENTO QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA ROWLING!_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4.- EL REGALO Y LA SORPRESA**

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía pasando un día especialmente hermosos al lado de su amigo Víctor y su sobrino que le había caído tan bien…

- Herms.. que es lo que piensas hacer mientras no entras a trabajar… eso sería hasta dentro de 3 semanas

- Bueno Víctor, así como se dice es mucho tiempo, pero no lo es, tengo que buscar un departamento, de preferencia cerca del Ministerio, además me tengo que poner al corriente sobre los progresos que la Fundación ha tenido en este país, sobretodo debo dar una revisión a todos mis documentos, para ver que artículos proceden y cuales no tu sabes… el cambio que hay entre América y Londres, aquí todavía son más conservadores, creo que me costará mucho convencer a las los magos de que los Elfos son nuestros iguales, no nuestros esclavos!

- Veo que si tienes muchas cosas que hacer; pero me prreguntaba, si tendrías tiempo de verrme en la final!... Será aquí Bulgaria contra Inglaterra,

- O.O pero de que hablas yo ni siquiera estaba enterada que había partidos! Pro supuesto que iré no me podría perder un evento como este

- Me da gusto que te des tiempo para relajarrte … y me pregunto vendrías conmigo?

-Contigo? Es que acaso no vas a jugar?

- ¬¬ me refiero a bueno tu estarás en la tribuna … y bueno no se si abuse de tu confianza… Podrías cuidarr a ese pillo de Manuel?

-Yo encantada.. claro que si … es tan adorable…

Seguían paseando por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, admirando grandes edificios.. cuando el niño se quejo de tener hambre, pensaron en entrar en el primer restaurante que encontraran, pero por algún extraño motivo, Hermione se había puesto roja, y se rehusó a entrar en aquel restauran… "No puede ser; no era el, no puede ser el! Que tendría que estar haciendo aquí precisamente hoy… Además hay tanto pelirrojos en el mundo.. _Si muchísimos! _No seas sarcástica! _No solo te estoy dando la razón, entonces pro que no entras?_ Uhm… no mejor no corro el riesgo _¬¬_"

- se me ha antojado una hamburguesa de esas que venden allá.. mejor vamos rápido antes de que nos quedemos sin mesa

Krum no había entendido que le sucedía a su amiga pero no intentó preguntar solo la siguió intentando disfrutar un poco más de su compañía…..

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Aun no se terminaba su postre, cuando sintió un ligero calor, proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos traseros, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa…

-Cariño, discúlpame un momento, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo..

-O.O pero vas a dejar tu postre?- contestó ella escéptica

-Si, es una lastima, y de verdad lo sentía, pero es urgente, tu sabes.. regreso.. no te me vayas a ir…

- O claro aquí te espero solo no te tardes mucho

Se veía radiante … "Seguramente lo quiere hace más emocionante… cuanto lo amo". La chica se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pronto el hombre al que tanto amaba le pediría unir sus vidas, lo sabía por accidente, pero desde que se enteró no cabía en felicidad….

**Flash Back**

Daniella había aparecido en la chimenea de la casa de Ron, con polvos Flu, aunque solo le quería dar un pequeño recado, por lo que solo su cara se podía ver en medio del crispar del fuego en la leña, no lo veía, pensó en llamarlo, pero escucho voces y decidió esperar, esa platica estaba muy divertida

H- Pero que porquerías son estas… esto no es comida decente Ron

R- Si ya lo creo, pero que puedo hacer no se cocinar, así que toso los días me llega el

pedido de comida mágica al instante , y hoy me toco justo lo que menos me agrada…

H- Solo tu sabes como podría cambiar tu vida, si es que a esto le lamas vida ve todo el desorden que tienes en tu departamento, ropa sucia, papeles pro donde quiera…

- Vale, vale, ya entendí es solo que yo no tengo un elfo domestico, como tu mi amigo, así es que no me lo recuerdes a menos que quieras obsequiarme a Dobby..

-Pero que pedazo de trol eres.. no te hagas el tonto sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero …..

te hace falta el toque femenino en tu casa- Dijo el ojiverde con un tono sarcástico y alegre

Ron cada vez se ponía mas rojo, esa conversación empezaba a molestarlo "Que urgencia tiene Harry de casarme"- Déjate de bromas quieres, solo para tu información, y para que dejes de molestarme- te diré que ya estoy decidido le pediré que sea mi esposa….

-O.O ………… desde la chimenea .. O.O O.O

-¬¬ Bueno di algo

-Que quieres que te diga, solo que te felicito, por fin haz recapacitado hermano, ya empezabas a preocuparme jeje

-Déjate de bromas

-Oh bueno solo fue un decir.. pero cuando piensas decírselo?

-Creo que el día de su cumpleaños, le vendría bien una buena sorpresa no?

-Seguro que si, así son las mujeres, mientras tanto, vamos a un buen restaurante, no comeré esa cosa!

-Muy bien peor solo si tu pagas!

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca… era momento de irse.. y con un plin! desapareció

**Fin del F.B.**

Así era como se había enterado, y cada día esperaba su cumpleaños con ansia, Ron había estado nervios, distraído, hasta ausente se podría decir, pero ella sabía que su novio era penoso y por que no un poco lento, pero nada de eso importaba, la había conseguido, por fin sería parte de su vida para siempre.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombre, Ron se apresuraba a sacar de su billetera un espejo desplegable que no servia para ver su reflejo, sino el de su amigo Harry, habían hechizado al igual que su padrino Sirius unos espejos para poder comunicarse fácilmente cuando se encontraban lejos…

-Que pasa Harry?

-No te lo vas a creer! HE conseguido entradas para la final de los Mundiales, iremos tu, yo, Ginny, Dany, y los gemelos si quieren, tal vez hasta podamos invitar a Percy…

- ¬¬ En verdad? Y eso es lo importante? Siempre tienes esos privilegios no por nada eres el niño que vivió!

- Oh Ron, no te burles, ya vez que de esos privilegios también disfrutas tú y nunca te quejas..

- U.U Bueno al menos estaremos en los mejores lugares no es asi?

- No, solo en los preferenciales, sabes que detesto que el ministro trate de enseñarme como a la mascota del ministerio… Además solo me quería dar tres o cuatro.. Ron me escuchas?

RON!

- Amigo! Me has salvado de una grande, te debo la vida, me podrías mandar las entradas en este momento?

-A que te refieres?

-Después te platico que paso, pero la cuestión es que perdí el regalo de Daniella y no tenia

que regalarle..

- ¬¬ eso fue intencional Ronald Weasley, tu solo buscas pretextos para no tener compromisos

-O.O No es así! No fue culpa mía- empezaba ponerse rojo- Fue por... bueno es que... ya te dije que después te explico… ahora dámelos por favor!

-Bien, bien, no te enojes, veamos, no recuerdo bien como se hace eso- apuntó con su varita a las entradas –Buriatum!

-NO! Las vas a quemar zoquete, es así…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Regresaba a la mesa donde había dejado a su novia, tenía el ceño fruncido "sólo en bancas preferenciales, cuando pudimos haber estado en la Tribuna Principal! No lo puedo creer"

Avanzaba hacia la chica que por algun motivo se notaba nerviosa

-Por que has tardado tanto? Nos vamos ya?

- No preciosa, aun no, quiero que te relajes un poco; te tengo una sorpresa

-En … en verdad?- Sonrió un poco, el momento se acercaba-De que se trata?

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, cariño o acaso pensabas que lo había olvidado?

-No claro que no, pero sabes que no es necesario- su corazón saltaba de alegría, estaba muy emocionada, pero trataba de no demostrarlo o arruinaría el momento más esperado de ese día, su día – Sabes que con estar contigo este día me basta- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-No claro que no, yo no podía pasar por alto este día tan importante…. No te imaginas que es tu regalo?

- Uhm…. Nop, y no creo poder adivinar, sabes que yo no sirvo para esas cosas…

-Esta bien, cierra los ojos, ya veras esto te va encantar "y como no?" pensó ella ya con los ojos cerrados, no hagas trampa escuchó que le decía el pelirrojo….

El deslizaba poco a poco los dos papelitos que su amigo le había proporcionado sobre la mesa, tomo la mano derecha de su novia, y pudo sentir como esta se estremecía al contando, jugaba un poco con los sus dedos entrelazándolos con los suyos, era tan reconfortante sentir aquella piel tan tersa…. Colocó los boletos en sus dos manos… las acercó a su s ojos aun cerrados.

-Estas lista?... Ella asintió aunque aun no se explicaba que hacia el, cuando tomo su mano pensó inmediatamente en que le pondría el anillo de compromiso, sin embargo, ahora podía sentir un papel pequeño en sus manso, es que acaso le pediría que se casarán por escrito? Claro! No había otra explicación lógica..- Abre los ojos ahora….

- Que es esto? Preguntó interesada?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás, respondió el con una gran sonrisa

- O que bien!... Le tembló un poco la mano al abrir aquellos pergaminos amarillentos, eran dos, no lo podía creer! Donde estaba la sorpresa que tanto esperaba, eso era una broma . una muy pesada broma..

-Entradas para la final de Quidditch? Pudo decir al fin después de pensar "seguro esto es adicional"

- Si,- Ron no reparó en el tono sarcástico y desilusionado de su novia, tal vez el ya estaba tan emocionado que ese pequeño detalle se le escapo de las manos… No es maravilloso? Iremos a la final de los Mundiales, el juego más esperado del año! Pero eso no es todo, lee en que lugar nos ha tocado!

- Por… por supuesto…. – Entradas preferenciales, tribuna A1 palco primero, RESERVADO, solo invitados especiales. En otro momento ella estaría saltando de gusto, era una aficionada al Quidditch un punto por e cual congeniaba tan bien con el pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella, viéndola con gran emoción….. Es, es maravilloso… Nos vamos ahora, no podía, seguir sentada ahí sintiéndose como una tonta, pero claro que lo había sido, tal vez Ron solo hablaba de broma con Harry el día que ella los escucho por accidente, pero aun así sentía una rabia incontrolable, reprimió sus ganas de abofetear a Ron, su cuerpo decidió sacar esa frustración de otra manera, su garganta se cerró y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Pero que te pasa? No hay pro que ponerse así, Se que te encantaría este regalo pero no para que te pusieras al borde del llanto, vamos un poco de aire nos hará bien

-Ron tu me amas?

-A que viene eso?

-Solo dímelo, dime que soy yo para ti?

- Daniella, para mi eres una persona muy especial, Te quiero y no sabes cuanto –nunca le había gustado mentirle a esa chica tan tierna, por eso nunca le decía que la amaba, no podía amarla porque ese sentimiento lo tenía reservado paro otra persona- lo que siento por ti jamás lo sentiré por otra persona…

- Yo te amo Ron, y siempre va a ser así- se había sentido mucho mejor con las palabras que su novio la havia dicho, tal ves, en otro momento, le pediría que se casaran, no sabia cuando ni como, tampoco si sería pronto, solo sabía que en ese momento estaban juntos y ya nada importaba….

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO! CADA VEZ ME ESFUERZO MAS POR SACAR LO MEJOR DE ESTA HISTORIA….. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS; SABEN QUE LOS VALORO MUCHO Y NO LES CUESTA NADITA DEJAR UN REVIEW.. SOLO UNOS MINUTILLOS DE SU PRESIADO TIEMPO BESOS A TODOS!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe.- espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre gracias por tus reviews!

cervatilla.- Aclaracion Ron no vive en Francia..solo fue de paseo con su novia.. tal vez no lo deje muy claro pero asi es el vive en Londres que su novia :D

Rosely.- si sigues leyendome espero que te des cuenta que estoy tratando de no tener errores con la ortografia .. es k en verdad escribo muy rapido y no em fijo Disculpas

AKANE2004.- bueno ya aclaré que Hermione no quedó embarazada asi que no hay de que preocuparse aun! ;-)


End file.
